Harry Potter Meet the Cullens
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: A Nessie le envían la carta para ingresar a Hogwarts y todos los Cullen se mudan al colegio. Magos, vampiros, licántropos y una chica humana-vampiro que confunde sus sentimientos. Full Summary dentro
1. Emoción y conmoción

Bueno!! Como ha mencioné en 'Algo Más', ésta idea me surgió de ver HP6... xdd; Well; el punto es que espero que les guste, y también espero sus reviews! ^-^... Nos leemos luego!

Los adoro(LLL); See u n.n

**A Nessie le llegua la carta de Hogwarts y los Cullen se mudan al colegio. Magos, Vampiros, Licántropos y una chica humana-vampiro que confunde sus sentimientos. Ella esta imprimada de Jacob pero, que pasará cuando conozca al famoso Harry Potter, al valiente Ron Weasley o al incomprendido Draco Malfoy? **

_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Harry Potter a J.K. Rowling, y la trama a mí. Personalidades cambiadas.**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Harry Potter meet the Cullens**_

_**Nessie POV**_

Esta-carta-cambiará-mi-vida!

-Maaaamiii!!!!!!!! -llegué corriendo hasta su habitación. Espero no interrumpir nada importante.

Toc, toc. Nadie abre. Toc, toc. Nadie abre. Me harté. Abro la puerta y la imagen no es la que me esperaba.

-Ness! -Mi madre se levantó… Estaba sobre papá. Sin ropa! Se tapó con la sábana y habló- Q… que-p… pasa?

-Nada, es solo que… Oh, vale… SUCIOS! -Después de mi pequeña broma, salí corriendo. Seguro que si pudieran, se habrían sonrojado.

Pero demonios… Como pueden pensar en darme hermanos en un momento así?! Es de vida o muerte! Además, creí que había dejado claro que no quería más descendencia por parte de mis tíos, abuelos, o mis propios padres…

_---Flashback---_

_-Ness! -Mamá? Creí que estaba viendo la TV… Justo ahora tenía que venir a interrumpir mis juegos?- Que te parecería tener un…?_

_-No. _

_-Pero ni siquiera sabes lo que…!_

_-Claro que sí, ibas a decir si quería tener un hermano, primo o tío nuevo. Y la respuesta es NO- Porqué suspira? Acaso no es genial tenerme solo a mí para consentirme y amarme y todo eso que los padres dicen hacer?_

_-Porqué no? Dime solo una buena razón! –es mi turno de suspirar. Como quiere que se lo explique?_

_-Mira madre, -me pongo de pie, intentando parecer enojada- la única razón que te daré es porque la ÚNICA consentida en la familia soy yo. Y no me gustaría tener que matar a quien quiera que intente quitarme mi lugar, bien? –me mira con ojos dilatados. Qué? Acaso se me fue la mano explicando?_

_-Esto… Ok. –y sale de mi habitación. Vaya! Ahora podré seguir. Estas muñecas están muy mal vestidas…_

_---Fin del Flashback---_

Bueno, un hermano no sería más útil ahora. Pero debo contarle a alguien_. Tiene_ que haber alguien. Y ya se quién es.

-Tío Emm!!! –grité desde el pasillo con mi voz más aguda. Al instante me encontré en el aire, sujeta por un enorme oso que me llevaba hasta la sala.

-Qué pasa, enana? –me preguntó, soltándome sobre el sofá. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Tío Emmett, creí que la enana aquí era mi mamá.

-Sí, Bella es la enana, pero tú eres hija de la enana. Así que… te diré… hmm… -su cara se iluminó, como la de un niño de cinco años al que le has mostrado purpurina y dicho que son polvos mágicos- Enana junior! Sí, sí, serás la enana junior.

-Qué?! Ni de coña! –le pegué un puntapié en la pantorrilla, pero solo logré que me doliera a mí.

-Está bien, está bien. Solo Ness. –explotó en risas. Estúpido oso.

-Si, sí, como quieras. Oye, por cierto… tengo que contarte algo!

-Qué pasa? Los unicornios están bien?! –uni… unicornios?! Sonaba realmente preocupado.

-Sí, sí… eh… ellos están bien. Noo, es sobre otra cosa. Adivina qué? Me han enviado una carta! –saqué la nueva razón de mi existir del bolsillo de mi pantalón de mezclilla. La extendí sobre la mesa y me disponía a hacer el baile del mago, cuando Emmett interrumpió.

-Aiss… Ness. Me has emocionado solo para una estúpida carta? –vale… COMO SE ATREVÍA?!

-Es… ESTÚPIDA CARTA?! –exploté- como te atreves a llamarle estúpida carta?! Es lo más _kawai_ que le puede ocurrir a alguien! –iba a seguir con mi discurso, pero mi queridísimo tío volvió a inerrumpir.

-Disculpa, es lo más qué? –se le veía realmente confundido. Como podía no saber que era _kawai_?! Suspiro. Mejor le explico.

-Aiss, Emmett... Bonito, mono, precioso, cool, encantador… -intenté explicarlo lo mejor que pude, haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Gracias, pero no deberías estar explicándome que es '_kamay_' y no alabándome? -nunca pensé que un tío pudiera sacarme de quicio!

-No, tío Emmett, NO! Agh... -presioné el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos pulgar e índice y cerré los ojos, en un gesto heredado de mi padre- Primero: es _kawai_, no "_kamay_". 2: No te estoy "alabando", te estoy diciendo lo que significa. _Capisci_?

-Ca... qué?! -AAAGHH!!! Como podía alguien de más de 100 años no saber que significa eso?!

-Que si comprendes, tío Emmett, solo preguntaba que si comprendes!!! -comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación, rompiendo una pequeña esquina del sobre de la carta hasta despedazarlo.

-Ah... Creo... Creo que sí -me miró perplejo. Suspiré.

-Bien! Te quiero tío Emmett! -sonreí cínicamente y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí... yo igual -se levantó del sillón lentamente y comenzó a andar hacia el piso superior.

-Tío! No te vayas! Aún no te digo de que es la carta y...! -mientras pronunciaba las primeras palabras, hice un puchero y empecé a golpear el suelo rítmicamente, un pie a la vez: derecho, izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo...

-Ok, ok! -regresó al sofá y se dejó caer en el, bufando- De quién es la famosa carta?

-Amm... bien. Conoces a Harry Potter?

-Bromeas?! -se levantó de golpe y me zarandeó un poco- Son los únicos libros que he leído en... toda mi vida!

-Y... ya en... entend... dí! -me soltó- Uff... -sacudí un poco mi blusa. La arrugó! Era una Versace lila, la tía Alice me la regaló por navidad- Bueno. Recuerdas como se llama el colegio en el que estudia...?

-Es el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería -contestó orgulloso-. Consta de cuatro casas: Gryffindor (fundador: Godric Griffindor), Slytheryn (fundador: Salazar Slytheryn) Ravenclew (fundadora: Helena Ravenclew), Hufflepuff...

-Vale, vale, lo conoces -lo calmé-. No quiero la historia entera. Es solo que...

-Qué? -me miró impaciente. Volví a extender el pulcro papel frente a su cara y le grité.

-ME HAN ENVIADO LA CARTA PARA HOGWARTS!!! -le quité el papel antes de que me lo arrebatara y me puse a hacer el baile del mago, ahora sí sin interrupciones.

-OMG! -puso cara de chica emocionada y de un salto estaba a mi lado, copiando MI baile. - Y qué, cuándo te vas?! Hay que comprar tus cosas, tu baúl, tu lechuza, tu túnica... Oh My Rose! Puedo ir contigo? -me puso cara de perro atropellado a punto de morir.

-No, tío, no creo que... -en realidad no quería a mi tío avergonzándome por ahí.

-Oh, vamos, porfavor! porfavor, porfavor, porfavor... Me portaré bien!

-Bien! Veremos que pasa... Pero primero, hay que avisarle a los demás!

-Sí!!! Vamos!!! -tiró de mi brazo, y me guió por el pasillo. Entramos una a una en todas las habitaciones, comenzando por la de la tía Rose...

-Rosieee!!! -Emmett entró bailando. Rose estaba pintándose las uñas. Se sentó a su lado y volcó su pinta uñas.

-Emmett! Lo compré ayer! Estúpido... Agh. Que quieres? -reparó en mí y me abrazó- Ness! Como estás nena? Que quieren? -cerró los ojos y me sonrió. La tía Rose puede ser taaaaan bipolar...

-Vaya. De cualquier modo, termina tu sesión de belleza. Rose, reunión familiar! -cantó Emmett y, sin darme tiempo de responder, me sacó de la habitación.

-Ahora... la habitación de la pixie! -anunció.

-Quién? -la pixie? no me sonaba...

-Alice, niña, Alice!!! -me dió unos toques en la cabeza y llegamos a la habitación- Ésta te la dejo a tí -me guiñó el ojo.

-Ok... -toqué la puerta. Toc toc. - Tía Ali?

-Pasa, Ness!

-Eh... no, gracias -entreabrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza-. Solo quería decirte que hay reunión familiar. Lleva al tío Jazz, quieres?

-Umm... claro. Nos vemos allí!

-Bien -cerré la puerta y me dí la vuelta-. Bien, ahora qué?

-Habitación de tus padres! -comenzó a correr hasta allí, pero lo paré.

-Esto... no te recomiendo que entres ahí.

-Oh... vale. A la sala! -me subió en sus hombros y comenzó a andar.

-Pero y mis abuelos? -no una reunión familiar era de la familia completa?

-Bueno... A estas alturas Carlisle y Esme ya deben saberlo. Y por si acaso... -ya habíamos llegado a la sala, me bajó, abrió uno de los gabinetes de madera y sacó la cosa que hace que tu voz se amplifique.

-Carlisle, Esme, se solicita su presencia en la sala para una reunión familiar urgente! -apagó el megáfono y me sonrió- estarán aquí en un minuto.

-Eso sonó extraño.

-El qué?

-Bueno -me encogí de hombros-, siempre que escucho a alguien hablar por esa cosa es en el supermercado, y dice algo parecido a 'Anne, limpieza en el pasillo 3'

-Cierto. Esperemos.

Pasó un minuto y todos estuvimos reunidos en la sala, menos mis padres.

-Bien -comencé-, estamos en una reunión familiar muy importante, y...

-Si es taan importante -me interrumpió la tía Alice-, dónde están Bella y Edward?

-Hmm... están en su cuarto... haciendo... "cosas". -dibujé las comillas con mis dedos.

-Cosas... ni hablar! -se levantó y corrió hacia el piso de arriba, y, después de dos minutos y un grito que sonó a algo como _'Como puede ser que les interese más el sexo que las noticias de la niña!', _regresó a la sala con sus andares de bailarina, seguida de mis padres. Mamá iba despeinada y parecía avergonzada, papá en cambio parecía irritado, frustrado, e iba acomodando su camisa en el camino.

-Listo! -gritó la tía Alice y se sentó en el regazo del tío Jasper.

-Ness, espero que esto sea de verdad importante. Tú sabes, estabamos ocupados... -parecía que mi padre iba a decir otra cosa, pero mamá lo calló con un beso nervioso. A la de poco, me preguntó:

-Bueno, de que querías hablarnos, Ness? -sonrió nerviosa. Porqué las mamás son taaan raras?

-Ah, sí. Bueno, verán... -intentaba buscar una manera sutil de decirles que me habían enviado una carta de un mundo en el que no creía nadie salvo mi madre, pero Emmett encontró una manera más fácil:

-A Ness le ha llegado la carta para Hogwarts! -a todos se les cayó la mandíbula al piso, y al parecer, olvidaron como cerrarla.

Menos mal que no se cansan.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

_**R&R (:**_

**Pasen a mis demás Fics:**

_**-Algo Más**_

_**-El nuevo recluta.**_

_**-Primer error destino escrito.**_

_**-Un completo desconocido.**_

_**-Algo (One Shot)**_

_**~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~**_

_**www. fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c (Junten los espacios para llegar)**_


	2. Hora de aceptarlo

**PORFAVOR; PORFAVOR, PORFAVOR; LEAN EL COMMENT AL FINAL DEL CAPI. ES DEMASIADO, MUCHO MUY IMPORTANTE. GRACIAS. **

**PORFAVOR; PORFAVOR, PORFAVOR; LEAN EL COMMENT AL FINAL DEL CAPI. ES DEMASIADO, MUCHO MUY IMPORTANTE. GRACIAS.**

**PORFAVOR; PORFAVOR, PORFAVOR; LEAN EL COMMENT AL FINAL DEL CAPI. ES DEMASIADO, MUCHO MUY IMPORTANTE. GRACIAS.**

**PD. Perdonen si me extendí en el comment, pero era necesario para expresarme totalmente. Gracias por la comprensión.**

**A Nessie le llega la carta de Hogwarts y los Cullen se mudan al colegio. Magos, Vampiros, Licántropos y una chica humana-vampiro que confunde sus sentimientos. Ella esta imprimada de Jacob pero, que pasará cuando conozca al famoso Harry Potter, al valiente Ron Weasley o al incomprendido Draco Malfoy? **

_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Harry Potter a J.K. Rowling, y la trama a mí. Personalidades cambiadas.**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Harry Potter meet the Cullens**_

P.V. Nessie

-Qué?! -todos parecían enojados, excepto mamá, que parecía emocionada. Claro, ella era la única que creía en la magia, además del tío Emmett y yo.

-Cuándo te ha llegado? -me preguntó mi madre con los ojos brillantes.

-Oh, hace unas horas...

-Oh, Ness, esto es genial! -me animó.

-Lo sé, lo sé... Ahora, familia, qué opinan de ésto? -blandí la carta en el aire, evidenciando mi felicidad.

-Esto... Implica compras? -preguntó Alice.

-Amm... Sí, supongo. Tú sabes, baúles, lechuzas...

-Hecho. Siempre y cuando pueda ayudarte con las compras -se encogió de hombros-. Y Jasper acepta también -parecía que el aludido iba a replicar, pero al ver la expresión compra-maniática de Alice, se quedó callado.

-Bien. Alguna objeción?

-Yo! -habló mi padre. Perfecto, lo sospechaba.

-Oh, padre. Dulce, ingenuo, e incrédulo padre -caminé hasta llegar junto a él y puse una mano en su hombro-. Escucha, Edward -abrió la boca de sorpresa-, no creo que haya nada malo en ir ahí.

-Claro que lo hay! -replicó-. Hogwarts? Magia?! Harry Potter?! Eso es ficción!

Entonces el tío Emmett habló para defender la magia.

-Oh, claro, lo dice el vampiro -se mofó.

-Así se habla tío Emm! -choqué los cinco con él y mi papá bufó.

-A lo que me refiero es, que en cierto modo, ahí hay humanos. Y tú eres mitad vampira. No crees qué...?

-Edward -Oh sí! Si mi madre hablaba, la batalla estaba ganada-, creo que deberías dejarla ir. Que se divierta un poco!

-Bella...

-Porfavor? -reconocí el tono seductor que utilizó. Según mi tía Rose, era algo como 'O aceptas o no vuelves a tocarme'. Fuera lo que fuese, estaba agradecida porque lo usara.

-Bien. Sin objeciones -Ja! Se rindió.

-Ok. Abuelos? -puse ojos de perrito mojado.

-Todo está bien si tu quieres ir -me sonrieron.

-Ok. Tía Rose?

-Yo pienso que está muy bien.

-Bien. Y, sin más que de... -no completé mi frase, porque mi tío Emmett se sentó junto a la tía Rose y comenzó a agitar su mano como si estuviera en la primaria y quisiera pedir la palabra, diciendo 'Yo, yo, elígeme a mí, yo!'- Tío Emm? Qué pasa?

-Sí! -susurró para sí mismo y luego elevó el tono de voz-. Bueno, no me has preguntado que me parece todo esto.

-Pero si ya sé...! -hizo un puchero y suspiré.

-Ok. Tío Emmett, qué opinas de que vaya a Hogwarts?

-Bueno, yo pienso qué... -Se sentó en el sofá, y se quedó pensativo. Un minuto después, se notaba que todos en la sala se estaban desesperando. _Vamos, Emmett, no tengo todo el día _pensé. Edward rió y habló por mí.

-Vamos, hermano, piensa! A este paso Ness perderá el expreso y no irá a Hogwarts -rió, pero después pareció considerar la idea. _Tal vez no tenga todo el día para esperar al tío Emmett, pero tengo toda la eternidad para hacerte sentir miserable si no voy _Le reproché, y se calló abruptamente.

-Ok, ok. Ya lo tengo -Emmett se levantó-. Bueno Ness. Solo diré que... te vamos a extrañar -anduvo hasta mí y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Vaya, tío Emm, yo... -La verdad, habría esperado esas palabras de cualquiera, menos de él. El no solía ser tan... _elocuente._

-Pero! -levantó sus manos en el aire e hizo una mueca extraña- Siempre se pueden hayar soluciones, no? -_Oh, oh._

-Esto, yo...

-No, no, escucha -puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios y habló-. Llévame contigo a Hogwarts! Vamos, solo así arreglaremos todos nuestros problemas -comenzó a hacer el baile del mago, de nuevo. _Maldito! Me lo ha copiado._

-Hey! -comencé a decir, pero mi tía me interrumpió.

-No, no, no. Ni de coña. N-O. Qué he deletreado? NO -exclamó la tía Rose.

-Pero Rose, cariño, no ves que esto solucionaría todos nuestros problemas? -tío Emmett le puso ojos de cordero degollado. _Estilo Alice. _Su enfadada esposa pareció considerarlo.

-Bien -se levantó y anduvo hasta él con expresión decidida-. Haz lo que se te pegue la puta gana, Emmett -él iba a replicar, pero Rose se volteó hacia mí y me miró fijamente-. Si el va, yo voy. Pero quiero que Alice venga. Necesito a mi asesora de modas.

-QUÉ?! -Vale, ahora sí que me había confundido, pero me interrumpieron. Parece que mi destino era ser interrumpida, por siempre y para-

-Yo también voy! -Se emocionó la aludida. Genial! Doblemente interrumpida. Ésta vez por la tía Alice. Yo me quedé en shock, esperando a que se explicara-. Vamos, Ness, porqué no? Hay montones de tiendas, y tu madre no me dejará llevarla de compras. Pero necesito a Jasper -hizo un puchero y miró en dirección a mi tío.

-Yo voy con Alie -Suspiró. No!!! Jasper no!!!-. Tú sabes, la necesito. Pero también sería bueno que viniera Edward. El me ayuda con esto de las emociones y eso.

-Genial. Y yo iré si Bella viene -NOOO!!! Esto es, definitivamente, mi condena.

-Mmm... Vale -Mamá sonrió y dió saltitos como cuando le dices a Alice 'Alie, vamos de compras'. _Maldita, maldita, maldita sea._

-Ok. Ok. Sé que me odian, acabemos con ésto -me arrodillé sobre la alfombra, frente a mis padres. Agaché la cabeza y extendí los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo-. Mátenme -hice una pausa dramática-. Oh, esperen! -saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y lo até frente a mis ojos-. Ahora, estoy lista -pasaron 10 segundos-. Dije que estoy lista -repetí.

-Ness, no seas tonta. No vamos a matarte -rió mi madre.

-Sí, lo harán. Al ir conmigo, moriré -ladeé la cabeza, cerré los ojos y saqué la lengua, simulando estar muerta. Como me había enseñado el tío Emmett.

-Cariño, tu tío Emmett solo bromeaba. No, Emm? -mi madre le lanzó una mirada envenenada a mi tío favorito.

-Pero, pero, pero... -la miró con ojos de perro atropellado en plena tormenta, pero después de la mirada que mamá le echó, se lo pensó mejor- Esto... Bella tiene razón. Era todo una broma -se percibía la desilusión en su tono.

-Oh, gracias al cielo! -me levanté de un salto, pero después fijé la vista en Emmett. Me sentí mal por dentro. No debí haber sido tan dura. _Yo dije eso?!_- Oh, vamos tío, no estés triste! Ven, hagámos el baile del mago, y...

Iba a comenzar a bailar, cuando tocaron el timbre y fruncí el ceño.

-Ahora qué?! -estallé.

-Iré a ver -habló Carlisle. Claro! Llamarlo abuelo no le hacía justicia. Mencionó algo sobre 'Me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy'. Justo como Charlie. Claro que, cuando Charlie debía andar por los 40-50, Carlisle estaba entre los 365-370. No era mucha la diferencia, la verdad.

-Buenas tardes. Qué puedo hacer por usted? -preguntó mi abuelo desde la puerta. _Abuelo _reí, y Edward rió conmigo, pero se limitó a abrazar a mi madre y besarla.

-Buenas tardes, es usted el señor Carlisle Cullen? -Oh, no... No, no, no. Esa voz. OMG, No podía ser cierto!

-Esto... sí. Que desea? -mi abuelo estaba confundido.

-Maldita sea -escuché mascullar a mi padre, reacio a separarse de mamá, pero no le hice caso. En lugar de ello, corrí hasta la puerta y me quedé petrificada.

-OMGPMMISE!!! -exclamé- Profesor Dumbledore!

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok, ok, se que hay personas que no leeran esto. Pero si lo hacen, les doy infinitas gracias. Verán, para los lectores de mis otros fics, colgué un anuncio que pedía leyeran aquí. Para los que leen éste fic, creo que saben que quiero hablar.**

**Ok, esto es feo. Entré en depresión. De nuevo.**

**Antes de explicarles, quiero decirles que estoy en Puebla, y son las 5.42 am. No he dormido nada hoy, ni ayer, ni ante-ayer. **

**El punto es, sí sí, me deprimí. **

**No estoy en condiciones de explicarles por aquí lo que me pasa, pero si alguien tiene mi correo o me agrega, con gusto se los explico x MSN. Ahí me siento más cómoda.**

**En fin, con todo y todo, me decidí a quitarme la tristeza por un rato, por lo menos para traérles este cap.**

**Me alegraré un poco para explicarles unas cosas del fic:**

**Bueno, primero, como saben, este fic es para mi Ness. Ay, como la adoro a la condenada aunque sea una loca y ella lo niegue. En fin! Lo de 'Hogwarts? Harry Potter? Eso es ficción!' Salió de aquí:**

**(*QUÉ?! HARRY POTTER?! ESO ES FICCIÓN!... Ah, claro, lo dice el vampiro -.-+) Eso es un fragmento de PV Edward en un cap del libro que estamos escribiendo. Estoy segura de que ella lo recuerda tanto como el 'Cojones, Emmett, qué asco! Encima que es por tu puta culpa que me han despertado!' Y otras cosas xD**

**Segundo: he sacado muchas, MUCHAS cosas del fic de 'Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator'. Siempre agregandole mi toque, pero no quiero que nadie salga ofendido de tomar ideas. Por eso reconozco que lo hice xD**

**Tercero: El significado de 'OMGPMMISE' lo tendrán en el prox. Cap xDD**

**Ok, vuelvo a mi estado depresivo. xP... Bueno, en verdad no puedo salir de él, es muy fuerte la razón (NO es mal de amores!!)**

**El punto es... que tal vez me tome unas merecidas vacaciones. En todos los fics. Solo les pido que me dejen reviews con su opinión y que estén atentos. Sobretodo que no dejen de leer, porque es seguro que regresaré. Y que no me hagan lo mismo que a una de mis autoras favoritas: Yuliss. A ella una chica le deja amenazas, presiones y prácticamente acosos impresos en los reviews. No me gusta que me presionen, deben comprender que todos tenemos una vida fuera de la PC, especialmente fuera de Fanfiction.**

**Les agradecería si hicieran caso a esta nota. Lo siento si me he pasado de comment, pero es que **_**tenía **_**que expresarlo.**

**'Dime cual es mi novia!' Realmente no depende solo de mí, mi emana no me pasa cap. Dice que no está inspirada, pero no la culpo. Porfavor, me agradaría mucho que dejen de presionarme solo a mí. Es animación excesiva. Así como pido que no solo me presionen a mí, también pido que no solo me acrediten a mí. La historia no sería nada sin mi emana, y veo que pocas personas se refieren en plural en sus reviews.**

**En fin! Gracias por su atención y espero reviews con sus opiniones**

**See u (:**

**PD. Para acabarla de JO-DER, creo que en mi escuela no quedaré en mi queridísimo grupo A, creo que me pasarán al B... & muchos chics que conozco se irán para el insti, así que simplemente mo-ri-ré! x.x**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Pasen a mis demás Fics:**

_**-Algo Más (Twilight)**_

_**-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)**_

_**-Dime cual es mi novia! (Twilight, coolaboración)**_

_**-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)**_

_**-Un completo desconocido (Twilight)**_

_**-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)**_

_**-La locura es como la gravedad! (TDK) (One Shot)**_

_**~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~**_

_**www. fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c (Junten los espacios para llegar)**_


	3. ¡Es una maldita gran idea!

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

**A Nessie le envían la carta para ingresar en Hogwarts y todos los Cullen se mudan al colegio. Magos, vampiros, licántropos y una chica humana-vampiro que confunde sus sentimientos. Ella esta imprimada de Jacob, pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca al famoso Harry Potter, al valiente Ron Weasley o al incomprendido Draco Malfoy?**

* * *

**H**arry** P**otter** M**eet** T**he** C**ullens

-**o**-**o**-**o**-

_-Maldita sea -escuché mascullar a mi padre, reacio a separarse de mamá, pero no le hice caso. En lugar de ello, corrí hasta la puerta y me quedé petrificada. _

_-¡¡¡OMGPMMISE!!! -Exclamé- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!_

-**o**-**o**-**o**-

-¡OMGPMMISE! -Exclamé- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!

-¿OMGPMMISE? –preguntó mi padre confundido.

-Oh-Mí-Genealozo-y-Perfecto-Mundo-Mágico-Inexistente-Según-Edward. Osea tú –le respondí orgullosa de mi súper juego de palabras improvisado. El bufó.

-Esto… sí. Hola. Estoy buscando a la señorita… -miró en un cuadrito de papel medio amarillento. Vaya. Que mal estilo- Renesmeé Carlie…

-¡Cullen! –Completé- Soy yo –y me señalé orgullosa. Obvio, no cualquiera recibía una invitación para la más sagrada, hermosa y prestigiosa escuela de magia de todo…

-Claro. Señorita Cullen, como ya habrá percibido, le hemos enviado por parte de todo el consejo del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, una invitación para que se una a nuestro grupo de alumnados que diariamente…

-Sí, sí, acepto –esto me estaba impacientando-. ¿Cuándo llevo mis cosas? ¿A qué horas me asignan mi cuarto? ¿Mi túnica puede llevar diamantes? ¿Y puede ser lila? Es decir, yo adoro el lila, entonces tiene que ser lila. ¿Voy a conocer a Harry Potter?

Todos se me quedaron viendo como si hubiera yo gritado en voz alta que Jacob se lo montaba súper bien (_que no era mentira, es decir, con todo eso de que siempre está caliente y…)._

-¡Renesmeé Carlie Cullen! –Gritó… ¡Oops! Papá enfadado.

-¿Qué hice ahora?

-¿Crees que podrías controlar tus pensamientos un poco más?

-Te jodes –Le saqué la lengua-. Nadie te dijo que hurgues en mi cabeza. Ahora, ¡Sal de ahí!

El bufó y el Dumbledore se nos quedó viendo raro.

-¿Qué está pensando? –le susurré a mi… _adorado_ padre en tono vampírico para que el director no pudiera escucharnos.

-Piensa que eligió bien a la familia más rara del planeta para experimentar si la magia funciona bien en "humanos", y cree que tú podrás manejarla muy bien si me manejas a mí así de fácil… ¡Hey! –me contestó, e hizo una carita muy graciosa, como esas que salen en el Messenger de 'o.o!'.

-Demonios.

-¿Qué?

-¿Entonces me escogió por eso? ¿Para una "prueba"?

-¿Pues qué esperabas? –Arqueó las cejas- En esta casa sólo creemos en la magia del sexo y el café, aunque no lo bebamos.

-¿Y qué hay de mamá, Emmett y yo?

-Ustedes son los únicos que creen en Hogwarts, unicornios y demás.

Mamá y Emmett, que habían estado escuchándonos por supuesto, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Entonces, pasó.

-¿Señor Dumbledore? -¡NO! Por favor, Emmett, ¡No!

-Sí, ¿dígame…?

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –los ojos de mi _queridísimo _tío brillaban como los de una niña a la que le han regalado un poni rosa.

-Claro, joven amigo, expresa tus dudas.

-Bueno, verá… -volteó a ver a MI mami, que le asintió emocionada- Queríamos saber una cosa… Nosotros… Eh… ¿Existen los unicornios? –el brillo volvió a sus vibrantes ojos.

-Sí. Claro que existen. Es decir, son unas criaturas muy inteligentes. No sé porqué los humanos los menosprecian tanto, inventando leyendas estúpidas sobre ellos, sí…

-De acuerdo, eso me sirve, gracias –Emmett cortó a Dumbledore y después se puso al lado de MI mami (si, de nuevo). Tomaron aire y…

-¡En sus caras! –gritaron.

-Claaaro… Como quieran –Alice bufó y se puso a pensar. Después le brillaron los ojos- ¿Ness…?

-¿S… sí? –pregunté con algo de miedo.

-Tengo una idea… pero será mejor que te la comente luego –dijo. Y yo me asusté, claro. Digo, ¡me dirigió la mirada '_made in Alice_'!

-Made in Alice. Jeje…

-Edward, sal de mi mente –le ordené.

-Pero…

-Ahora.

Mi padre me miró feo, y mi mami le susurró un "déjalo" para que se tranquilizara. El me siguió mirando, pero esta vez articuló un "listo" con sus fruncidos labios.

-Hmm… ¿Y cómo sé que no volverás a hacerlo? –increpé. El bufó, y supe que necesitaba estar segura- Madre… ¿Te importaría ayudarme? –le pregunté con ojitos de cordero a punto de ser degollado, heredados de la tía Alice.

-Claro, mi amor –me dijo con una sonrisa, y la sentí ceñir su escudo alrededor de mi –por qué no decirlo- estrecha mente.

-Gracias –le sonreí de vuelta, y me volteé para ver a Dumbledore observarnos con gesto de confusión.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté- ¿Me despeiné?

-¿Cómo lo hacen? –preguntó exaltado. Fue mi turno de mirarlo confusa.

-¿El qué? ¿De qué habla? –_se me hace que este viejo está enloqueciendo, o está muy alerta, debe ser la edad…_

-La edad no tiene nada que ver con esto, señorita Cullen. Y yo no estoy viejo –respondió a mi comentario mental. ¿Y yo? Yo me quedé viendo como una boba directo hacia él, como si de repente se hubiera transformado en un alien o en una bola de fuego.

-C-cómo… ¿Cómo lo hizo? –le cuestioné realmente anonadada.

-¿Yo? Eso no importa. Lo que importa es, ¿cómo aprendieron ustedes a manejar la legeremancia y la oclumancia?

Me quedé como de piedra. ¿Las qué? ¿De qué demonios hablaba? ¿Serían algún tipo de ritual de apareamiento? Porque entonces mis padres –y todos en la casa- los manejaban, y los manejaban _muy _bien.

Pero entonces, Emmett hizo algo que jamás esperé… de _él._

-Legeremancia: también llamada legilimancia, es el arte de "entrar y saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de el pensamiento de otras personas" según lo cita el profesor Snape. Para activarlo se debe decir _"¡Legeremens!". _Oclumancia: contraparte de la legeremancia, arte de proteger los propios pensamientos de otros con… con… con…. ¡congéneres! Sí, eso –la última parte la dijo con el orgullo de haber recordado todo-. Para activarlo se debe pronunciar _"Oclumens" –_y con esto, terminó sonriendo.

Esta vez, no fui la única petrificada. Todos mirábamos a Emmett con una mezcla de confusión y asombro. En la mirada de mamá había felicidad también, y en la de Dumbledore aceptación. ¿Papá? La cara de papá era un poema. Já, Já.

-El joven tiene talento –dijo Dumbledore al cabo de un rato de silencio. Sus palabras parecieron sacar de trance a los demás.

-Wow, espera, no los sigo. Explícate de nuevo, ¿quieres? –repliqué mirando a mi tío Emmett esta vez. El bufó -lo cual fue curioso. ¿No se suponía que era papá el que debía bufar?-.

-Mira, Ness, en pocas palabras, la Legeremancia es algo como lo que puede hacer… no, no Eddie Pooh –papá le dirigió una mirada furiosa a su hermano por el apelativo-, imagínate más bien… a Aro, sí, Aro Vulturi.

-Realeza vampírica –asintió Carlisle.

-Vampiro extremadamente-fácil-de-asustar-e-impresionar –masculló Rose.

-Vampiro fuera de moda –acentuó Alice.

-¡Te decía…! –Interrumpió Emmett captando mi atención de nuevo, y mis tías le dirigieron una mirada de "púdrete". Literalmente- Aro conoce todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que has tenido en tu vida solo con tocarte, ¿no? –asentí-. Bien, eso es lo mismo que si un mago practica legeremancia. Y la Oclumancia… Es algo como lo que hace Bellita-Pooh –asintió en dirección a mamá, que sonrió-. Protege tus… "pensamientos" de los tipos que usan Legeremancia. ¿Entendiste?

-Siendo sincera, no –dije exasperando a todos notablemente-. Pero estoy segura de que tendré mucho tiempo para aprender sobre todo esto en el colegio, ¿no, profesor? –miré a Dumbledore de nuevo.

-Claro, lo tendrás –me sonrió cálidamente.

-Bien, entonces, ¿está decidido? ¿Así como así? ¿No hay ningún tipo de permiso que debamos firmar antes? ¿Cómo me aseguran que llegará en verano con todos sus órganos vitales en su lugar? ¿Cómo me aseguran siquiera que llegará? –Oh-gracias-a-mi-maldita-suerte. Había decidido hacer acto de presencia. Mi amado padre tenía que salir con uno de sus _malditos _ataques de paranoia.

-Señor Cullen, le aseguro que su hija estará en las mejores manos mientras estudie con nosotros. Llegará con todo en su lugar –habló Dumbledore. Su tono era 100% sincero, así que no me quedó otra que sonreír-. Y para reforzar mí promesa, he decidido hacerles una también sincera invitación.

Entonces fue cuando pasó. Mi sonrisa y todo mi mundo junto con la invitación a Hogwarts se fue a la mierda mientras escuchaba esas estúpidas palabras que salían de la boca del… director.

-¿Invitación? –desde mi lugar sólo vi a mamá confundirse. _No lo diga, por favor, ¡no lo diga!_, pedí en silencio, esperando que aún estuviera usando su dichosa oluc…omuc… leguc… agh, que aún me estuviera leyendo la mente.

-Exactamente. Verán, una invitación de este tipo es poco común, así que en verdad les agradecería que la consideraran. Estuve pensando… No se ofendan, pero no son el estereotipo de familia normal.

La escena hubiera resultado de lo más cómica si no fuera por lo que Dumbledore iba a decir. Todos juntos, viendo fijamente al mismísimo director de Hogwarts, sin decir palabra. Muy gracioso.

-Lo sabemos –habló por fin Emmett.

-Bien, ahora, hasta donde puedo ver en los pensamientos de todos –la familia entera se sorprendió, incluido papá. Todos estaban acostumbrados a que Edward fuera el único que pudiera leer sus pensamientos-, adoran a Nessie. ¿Ese es su apodo, cierto?

-C-cierto –tartamudeé.

-De acuerdo. Bueno, y en tal caso, ¿no les gustaría poder acompañarla a sus clases en el instituto? Así podrían pasar tiempo con ella, siempre y cuando estén de acuerdo en no irrumpir en sus horarios de clases. Serían… los fines de semana y suspensiones, además de las vacaciones claro. ¿Qué dicen?

Me quedé congelada. Estaba muerta. Iban a salir con el cuento de hace rato.

-Yo voy –sonrió Emmett. Parecía que la sonrisa se le iba a salir de la cara.

Entonces, como lo imaginé, pasó.

-Yo también –soltó Rose.

-Cuenten conmigo –chilló Alice.

-También conmigo –dijo Jasper.

Mis padres sólo se miraron. En los ojos de papá se veía la duda, y en los de mamá la emoción. Después de un suspiro, Edward habló.

-Iremos con ustedes.

-¡Excelente! –Aplaudió Dumbledore-. ¿Ustedes no nos acompañan? –preguntó a Carlisle a Esme.

Ellos se miraron también, y después de un poco más de tiempo –en el cuál yo estuve con un nudo en la garganta-, anunciaron su respuesta.

-Sería muy bueno –se excusaron-, pero ya tiene mucho tiempo que no estamos solos intentando que nuestros hijos se metan en problemas –los dos miraron acusadoramente a mis padres y tíos, los cuáles se apresuraron a mirar a cualquier parte que no fueran los ojos de sus padres y a silbar cualquier babosada que se les ocurriera-. Así que nos quedaremos.

-Ok. Entonces, ¿está arreglado ahora sí? –preguntó Dumbledore.

-¡Sí! –gritaron todos.

-¡No! Por favor, no –supliqué casi de rodillas.

-¿Porqué no, cariño? –me preguntó mi madre con evidente desilusión en sus ojos. _Oh, no, no puede hacerme eso. No puede convencerme._

-P-por… p-porque… Agh, ya, olvídenlo.

Y así, hice mi salida dramática. Subí pisando fuerte los escalones y me adentré en mi cuarto. _Jacob tiene razón. La vida apesta, y por si fuera poco te mata. Pff._

*-*-*-*

-¿Pero estás bien, nena? –me preguntaba un preocupado Jacob al teléfono, después de haber recibido una llamada mía gritándole lo injusta que era mi vida.

-Sí, cariño –le respondí ya más calmada-. Perdona por exaltarme, no quería preocuparte –le dije algo tímidamente, y me lo imaginé sonriendo del otro lado del auricular.

-No te preocupes. Soy tu novio, es mi deber preocuparme por ti –me dijo alegre, y después suspiró y su tono de voz cambió a uno un poco más bajo-. ¿Y en verdad tienes que irte? Es decir, con tu familia allá, si se van es probable que vengan a Forks unas tres veces al año, si no es que no regresan.

-Verás… Es complicado. A mí _me gustaría _ir, pero… sola. Por el otro lado, mi familia muere por ir. Si hubieras visto sus caras, hasta tú habrías aceptado.

-Osea que está hecho.

-Sí, podría decirse. De hecho, el profesor Dumbledore está aún…

-¿Disculpa, quién? –me preguntó mi novio con cierta confusión en la voz.

-El director del colegio.

-Ah. Lo siento, sigue.

-Sí, ah… Dumbledore aún está ahí abajo, arreglando "detalles" -bufé. Ahora entendía la obsesión de bufar que acosaba a papá.

Los dos suspiramos. Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea.

-Jake…

-¿Sí?

-Te vuelvo a llamar.

Y colgué. ¡No tenía tiempo que perder! Me levanté de la cama, me calcé los zapatos y corrí escaleras abajo. Todos estaban acomodados en la sala, hablando de mi… _nuestra _estadía en Hogwarts.

-¡Un momento! –grité a todo pulmón en cuanto llegué.

Todos me miraron.

-¿Qué pasa, Ness? –me preguntó papá.

-Bueno. ¿Van a ir conmigo, no? –cuestioné, preguntándome internamente cómo plantear mi idea.

Todos asintieron.

-Bien. Entonces, figuradamente, donde comen… -los conté a todos: mamá, papá, Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett. Seis. ¿Y yo? Siete-. Donde comen siete,…

-No comemos –me interrumpió Emmett.

-Lo sé, por eso dije figuradamente. Donde comen siete, comen ocho, ¿no?

-Ve al punto –me dijo mamá riendo.

-Ok, ok. Llevaré a Jake.

-¿Eh?

-¡Vamos! No me dígan que no es una gran idea.

-No lo es –me dijo papá arqueando una ceja.

-Pues… yo digo que si lo es –se metió mamá, y todos la vieron como si le hubiera nacido un tercer ojo-. ¿Qué? Jake podría estudiar con Ness, así no se sentirá tan sola en sus primeros días allá. Además, ¿de qué se quejan? Ni siquiera la veremos todos los días, y ella necesitará a alguien conocido con quién hablar.

Ni papá pudo rebatir tal punto. ¡Já!

-Gracias mami –pestañeé.

-No te preocupes –me contestó.

-Bien –Dumbledore se levantó de la bendita butaca en la que había posado su maldito trasero-, entonces está hecho. Nos veremos mañana en la estación de King Cross en Londres a las nueve de la mañana en punto. Allí les explicaré todo lo que necesitarán saber. Hasta mañana.

Y salió. Así como así.

-Voy a Hogwarts, voy a Hogwarts –Emmett empezó a hacer un ridículo baile.

Pero no podía culparlo. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¡Todo el rollo era una maldita gran idea! Tenía muchas ganas de gritar, y, fiel a mi costumbre, no me quedé callada.

-¡Hogwarts, allá voy!

Después de mil años… Acá estoy. Quiero decirles que ¡So sorry! Me vino un ataque de non-inspiración que me dejó en blanco por mucho tiempo. Fuera de eso… No tengo excusa u-u. 'Dime cuál es mi novia!' es una falta de inspiración tanto de Alice como mía (además de que nos peleamos horrible y el fic está en peligro :S)

Pero bueno, puse mi mayor esfuerzo en hacer este capi algo largo… Me salieron 6 páginas en Word, 2,279 palabras con letra Calibrí en tamaño 9.

¿Les está gustando? ¿No? ¿Alguna idea? ¿Les gustaría aparecer en un capi? Flores, Piedras, tomates, escobas, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte, Todo lo acepto en un lindo review. ¡Juro no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar! ._. Los amo, See u! ")

**R&R, Please!**

-**D**ani**31**c

**Your misery and hate will kill us all. So paint it black and take it back, let's shout it loud and clear. Defiant to the end we hear the call! **


	4. Chapter 4

SI QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS FICS, ¡LEAN ESTO!

_Ohai! Bueno, sé que está prohibido subir notas (según oí), pero la borraré al cabo de 1 semana. _

_Pero necesito saber su opinión… Mis lectoras son lo más importante para mí (ya lo saben? No? Pues ya lo escucharon xD), así que, bueno, acá va:_

_Mis horarios para escribir andan muy reducidos, pero mi inspiración es tan grande que parece que me zumba la cabeza. ¡Deberían verme! En la escuela escribo un libro de ficción que trata sobre nosotros, y escribo muchas cosas, pero… no puedo escribir cosas tipo Bella-Edward, y extraño eso._

_So… Vamos al punto. En mi perfil puse una encuesta. Quiero que marquen la opción con el nombre del fic que quieren que siga escribiendo más __**pronto**__… Que convierta en mi prioridad de actualización. Claramente seguiré escribiendo los demás, pero con más pausas… Para el fic que resulte con más votos, estableceré un día de actualización por semana._

_Bueno, espero contar con su apoyo para esto (:_

_Dudas a cualquiera de mis cuentas (sección contacto en mi perfil)_

_Las amo!_

Xoxo

-Dani 3


End file.
